


Our Antenuptial Contract

by quintessential_dream_catcher



Series: The Antenuptial Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintessential_dream_catcher/pseuds/quintessential_dream_catcher
Summary: Jared, 17 years old, is bound by a contract to marry Jensen, 21 years old. None of them has ever seen the other, even after three months of signing the contract. Finally, they get introduced personally in one of the Ackles' house parties. And the first time they see each other, they fall head over heels.





	Our Antenuptial Contract

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever SPN RPF. I've been toying with this idea for a while now. Fingers crossed. Hopefully it's read worthy. Do let me know how I did in the comments section.
> 
> Happy reading. ❤

**Our Antenuptial Contract**

 

**To:** padalecki991jared@gmail.com 

**From:** jackles591@comcast.net

**Subject:** hello

Jared, 

My parents wanted me to invite you personally. Tomorrow we are having a small gathering of friends and family. We wanted you and your family to join us. Since the contract has been signed and all, and now that we are destined to get married, my mother and father consider you all members of our family. We would be really happy to have you all around tomorrow. 

Jensen. 

 

**To:** jackles591@comcast.net 

**From:** padalecki991jared@gmail.com

**Subject:** Hey Back

Jensen, 

Thanks for inviting us. We already received the card, but my parents were happy to hear from you. It's an honor for us to be a part of the Ackles family. It feels weird though. For the last three months, I have just been hearing about you from my parents, and finally we will meet tomorrow. Is it just me, or are you nervous too? Any who, see you soon I guess. 

Jared. 

 

**To:** padalecki991jared@gmail.com

**From:** jackles591@comcast.net

**Subject:** Yeah tell me about it

Jared,

The feeling is mutual. It does seem a bit weird but I guess it's natural. I look forward to meeting you. I know you probably won't be checking your mail today before coming here anyway. Still. Just wanted to let you know, I guess. 

Jensen. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jared looked at the rear view mirror of his father's car for one last time, straightening his shirt and fixing his messy mop of hair. “Jared honey, you look perfect. Don't worry. Jensen's parents already like you.” Jared's mom patted his back comforting him. 

 

_ It's Jensen I'm going to marry, not his parents mom, _ he thinks. 

 

Gerald, Jared's father lovingly looks at his son, “now Jared, remember what I told you before. Relax and be polite. Do not talk too much, and answer all the questions asked by anyone. And until and unless Jensen willingly comes and talks to you, do not start ranting in front of him. Okay?”

 

“Yes dad. I will remember.”

 

The Padalecki family walked down the porch and reached the door. Upon ringing the bell, the door was opened by an old woman, probably the maid. She welcomed them inside and went to call Alan and Donna Ackles,who appeared to greet them in a few seconds. 

 

“Gerald! How good to see you. We are so glad you came.” Alan and Gerald shared a friendly hug, and so did Sherry and Donna. 

 

“We really appreciate you inviting us to a family gathering.” Sherry politely held Donna's hand and thanked her. 

 

“Oh please Sherry. You all are a part of our family now. After all, our sons are getting married in a few months.” Her gaze suddenly shifted to Jared and Donna eyed him with appreciation. “Jared, dear, you look so handsome in these clothes. This color suits you so much.”

 

“Thank you Mrs Ackles.”

 

“It's Donna for you sugar. Wait a minute, Jensen!”

 

She called for her son who was standing with some of his friends in the other corner of the room. “Jensen honey, come here. Jared and his parents have arrived.”

 

Hearing his mother mention Jared, Jensen's heart missed a beat. He would have ran towards them, if he did not have strong self control. You can't blame him, he was about to meet his future husband, who he has not yet seen even once. A part of him was really nervous, but the other was way excited. Jensen gracefully walked to his parents,eyes lowered down as he greeted the Padalecki family. 

 

“Jensen, this is Jared. And Jared, this is my son, Jensen.” Alan introduced the two boys. 

 

Jensen dared to look up and see, and boy oh boy was he pleased. Jared was beautiful, with his perfect clothes and the messy hair. He was lanky and thin but still well built. The lavender color shirt he wore, it kind of beautified his skin even more. But what piqued his interest most, was Jared's eyes. Those mysterious hazel orbs changed colors as the soft lights fell on them. 

 

Jared on the other hand, could not get over Jensen's freckles. As close as he was standing to Jensen, he could clearly notice the spectrum of spots covering his gentle featured face. Jensen was well built, but young. He had a beautiful smile and the skin near his eyes crinkled everytime he smiled. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, and Jared could get lost in them. 

 

Being poked by his mom, Jensen came out of his trance first and extended his hand towards Jared. “Hi Jared!”

 

Jared slowly took his hand and shook it well, “Hi Jensen.”

 

“Jensen why don't you introduce Jared to your friends. I'm sure they would want to meet him.” Alan instructed. 

 

Jensen just nodded and excused himself and Jared from their parents’ gathering. They walked silently towards Jensen's group of friends, no one interrupting the comfortable silence. 

  
  


When Jensen reached his friends he calmly introduced Jared to his childhood friends, Matt, Misha and Chris. 

 

“So Jared? What do you do? Other than your obvious school you know. Any sports or other things you interested in?” Chris asked genuinely, trying to stir up a conversation. 

 

“I like playing all kinds of sports. And I also work at an animal shelter weekly.”

 

“Do you have any pets at home?” Matt asked. 

 

“Well, I have a dog.”

 

“I have a dog too!” Jensen chimed in. “It's great that you love pets.”

 

“Yeah. Jensen loves Oscar so much that he was worried about what he would do if his to be husband were to have allergy of dogs.” Misha smirked at Jensen teasingly. 

 

“So Jared. What do you want to do after your graduation?” Matt asked. He had started liking the guy. 

 

“I haven't given it much of a thought yet.”

 

Chris eyed Matt and Misha, seeing that Jared wasn't talking too much. He felt that Jensen and Jared deserved some lone time. The three friends made an excuse leaving Jared and Jensen behind. 

 

Jensen hesitated at first then calmed down before he asked, “wanna see the library? I heard from dad that you love reading books.”

 

Jared just nodded and followed Jensen. 

 

They spent a lot of time in the library talking about books they like to read and soon both Jared and Jensen felt really comfortable in each other's company. Small smiles, little praises, a blush here and a wink there. It all went on till dinner time and even after it. Jensen quickly bid his friends goodbye and he and Jared snuck back to the library as their parents talked about some elderly stuff. 

 

“So do you enjoy working at your dad's firm?” Jared asked Jensen. He was sitting at the edge of one of the tables facing Jensen. 

 

“Well kind of. I can learn a lot. But I sure hope to build my own company after a few years.”

 

“Wow. I'm sure you'll be good at it.”

 

“Yeah? Thanks. What about you? What do you want.”

 

“To stand by your si-” Jared stuttered as he spoke before he realized. “Umm I mean…”

 

Jensen's smile just got wider. His heart fluttered. “Thanks Jare.”

 

_ Jare. He gave me a nickname.  _ Jared's blood started heating. He was feeling so warm inside. This guy, about whom he knew nothing but his name for three months, he meets him once and he is already head over heels for him. 

 

“Hey Jay, can I tell you something? More like request you?”

 

“What is it Jensen?”

 

“If you ever need anyone to talk to you know? Like a friend. Someone to listen to you. Please come to me without a second thought. And I promise I'll do the same. You know marriage depends on trust, on bonding. And there's no better way to start trusting each other than becoming friends first right?”

 

If Jared thought he liked this guy so much that he couldn't fall for him more,he was so mistaken. After what Jensen said, Jared felt like he almost sunk down the floor and combined with the earth for this guy. He couldn't believe Jensen was so understanding. He was so looking forward to their wedding now. 

 

“Jensen, Jared. Come on down now. The Padaleckis are going to leave.” Donna's voice interrupted their cute moment. Jensen felt his heart ache he didn't want to say goodbye yet. 

 

Jared could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. He stood up and closed the gap between them a little. He almost whispered, like it was there little secret, “I promise Jensen. I will talk to you. And listen to you too.” He saw Jensen's eyes sparkle with joy again and without thinking he bent forward placing a soft but lingering kiss on Jensen's cheek. “Good night Jensen. I'll see you soon.” he murmured against Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen gasped and beamed at Jared when he moved away. Jared reluctantly turned around and started walking out of the library, followed by Jensen. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Jared just laid down on his bed, shuffling from one side to the other. He was so restless. Everytime he closed his eyes, Jensen's smiling face came in front of him. He had almost given up on sleeping for the night when his phone buzzed. 

 

**1 unread message from Jensen**

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ Hey :)  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ what are you doing up late? Aren't you sleepy?  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ look whose talking ;P  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ I had my reasons.  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ like what? Thinking about me?  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ maybe… ;)  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ really? :o  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ yeah.  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ you know, I was thinking about you too.  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ really? That's sweet I guess…  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ what is it Jare?  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ I don't know Jen. I mean… all of this is really new to me. I've never felt this way before. I hardly knew anything about you before today, and now it seems like we've known each other for ages.  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ I know Jay. I feel the same you know. I think I like you already.  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ I like you too Jensen. Hey, can we meet tomorrow again?  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ I don't think I would be able to come at your home though. It's kind of far away and I have a meeting to attend with dad. :( _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ how long will the meeting take?  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ it's till 2 pm.  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ great. My classes will be done by 1.45 pm. There's this cafe near your office, Toast and Beans. The coffee there is great. Meet me there at 2.15. _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ done deal :)  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ you know I don't want to but I've got to get a shut eye before tomorrow's classes start. Or I'm never gonna make it to school. Sorry.  _

 

**_Jensen:_ ** _ It's okay Jay. Get some sleep. Good night. :)  _

 

**_Jared:_ ** _ good night Jen. :)  _

 

* * *

  
The next day, Jensen hurriedly finished his work before hand and attended the meeting. After the meeting was over he excused himself and marched straight towards the coffee shop. There was a skip in his step, and he felt like a high school kid, about to meet his crush. Jared did that to him.

 

When he peeped in through the opened door he saw Jared sitting on a chair busy doing some work. The whole table infront of him had papers spread in front of him. Jensen caught his breath and walked towards him. 

 

“Jare?” he spoke softly, causing Jared to look at him. 

 

“Jensen, hey!” Jared cheerfully greeted him and started gathering his homework. “I thought of finishing some homework while you came. Cappuccino, regular?”

 

“Yeah sure. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.”

 

“You're worth the wait Jen. Always.” Jared was getting bold and confident. He liked Jensen and he won't hesitate to let him know that. 

 

Jensen just blushed and let Jared order for both of them. 

 

“So? How's your meeting?”

 

“Great. We got a new assignment. My dad's gonna lead this project and I would be assisting him.”

 

“That's great.”

 

“How was your day?”

 

“The usual. Lot of classes. Boring lectures. Tons of homework.”

 

“Isn't your prom in a week or so?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So? Did someone ask you out? Or did you ask someone to be your date?”

 

“Well usually I would go with Genevieve or Danneel, but since they are both going together I was thinking to ask someone else, but I don't know if that person is going to accept it.”

 

“Well I think you should ask that person. Irrespective of what that person might say.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay so here it goes then…”

 

“What?”

 

Jensen stared at him in confusion, as Jared slowly took his hand in both of his hands. Jensen's heart beat faster as Jared's soft hands caressed his and gave it a little squeeze before continuing, “Jensen Ackles, will you go to the prom with me?”

 

“Jay, I… I mean… I'm not even in your school. And I…”

 

“Jen, I don't want to ask anyone else. Not because we will be getting married. It's my last high school prom. I want it to be special and I want to share that time with you.”

 

“God Jay, you have no idea how you effect me. Do you? I would love to go with you Jare.”

 

“Thanks Jen.”

 

They just smiled, no one letting go of the other's hand. The waiter had to clear his throat before he placed the two coffees and sandwiches but even that did not make them leave their hands. 

 

After a while of staring at each other Jensen smirked as he said, “as much as I would love to hold your hand like this Jay, but I can't eat my sandwich with just one hand.”

 

Jared blushed and reluctantly let go of Jensen's hands. Both of them felt something missing the moment their hands seperated. 

 

They drank their coffee and had their sandwich while they talked a little more. 

 

Once they finished Jensen offered to drop Jared home. 

 

“Jen you don't have to.”

 

“Jare I insist, please.”

 

“Okay. Fine.”

 

“Great. Get in.”

 

He opened the door for Jared, as he got in. Jensen even went ahead and buckled his seat belt, leaning in close to Jared. 

 

Jared flushed but played along. “I can do that on my own you know?” He teased. 

 

Jensen was a few inches away from Jared when he replied, “I know. But I like doing things for you.”

 

Jared's smile just got wider. Jensen shut his door and got in on the driver's seat. The drive was peaceful. But soon it was again time to say good bye. 

 

“Hey, don't you think we need to go shopping for the prom?” Jensen asked as Jared unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

“Yeah. Do you wanna match?”

 

“Sure. How about this weekend. After your animal shelter service, ofcourse.”

 

“Aww Jen. You remembered.”

 

“Of course I did Jay. I remember everything that matters. And you Jared, you matter. A lot.” Jensen looked at him lovingly. 

 

Jared flushed and was just about to say good bye when Jensen called him again. 

 

“There's something you forgot yesterday at my home. I wanted to return it to you.”

 

“What is it Jen?”

 

Before Jared could realize, Jensen leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheeks and murmured against his skin, “I'll see you soon Jare.”

 

Jared's cheeks were the most beautiful shade of pink and he said good bye to Jensen before he literally skipped towards his house. 

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Jensen was waiting inside Jared's house when Jared came back from his school. 

 

“Jared! Jensen's here to meet you.” Sherry announced as Jared walked in. But Jared just made a beeline to his room ignoring Jensen's existence. 

 

Jensen's heart ached for a second before he tried to follow him. Luckily Sherry had not seen them since she was in the kitchen. He knocked at Jared's door but got no response. 

 

“Jay? I'm coming in…” Jensen opened the door but the room was empty. 

 

He heard the water running from the bathroom and went inside to find Jared leaning over the basin and putting water on a swollen arm. 

 

“Jay? What the hell happened?” Jensen was next to Jared in an instant, cradling his injured arm in his own. “Jay, baby, talk to me. What happened? How did you…”

 

Jared winced in pain, as he placed his head on Jensen's shoulder nuzzling his neck. “Hurts… Jen.” he said. 

 

“It'll be okay Jay. I'm right here. I've got you baby.”

 

Jared slowly pulled Jared with him and moved him to his bed. He made him lie down. “Jay, I'm gonna go bring some ice okay? I will be back quick.” Jensen caressed Jared's cheeks as he spoke softly. 

 

In his painful daze, Jared held on Jensen's wrist chanting  _ ‘please’  _ and  _ ‘stay’ _ . 

 

“Jay, I'll be back fast. But you've got to let me go get some ice.” Jensen reluctantly pulled his wrist out of Jared's grip dashing towards the kitchen and carefully sneaking out some ice cubes before Sherry could notice. He ran back to Jared finding him shuffling on the bed uncomfortably. 

 

“Hey, Jay. I'm back. See. Everything's gonna be fine.” Jensen gently placed the icecube wrapped in a piece of cloth over Jared's arm. 

 

Jared hissed in pain and Jensen placed small kisses all over his face to distract him. Jared was panting by the time they were done. Jensen removed the cloth and sat closer to Jared, brushing away strands of his hair, away from his sweaty forehead. He placed a long kiss on Jared's cheek. 

 

“Jay? Can you talk?”

 

Jared nodded at first then took a deep breath. 

 

“Jay, you can tell me anything.” Jensen started caressing Jared's cheek and softly tracing his cheekbone. 

 

Jared leant into the touch before speaking in a hoarse voice, “some guys at school were being dicks. You know how some people think about arranged marriages and contracts. They were teasing me and I tried to ignore but things got bad pretty quickly. Although some teachers got there in time and those guys got detained, some kicks and punches were thrown.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm better now.”

 

“Take some rest Jay. Do you want me to call a doctor? Tell your mom maybe?”

 

“Later Jen. Thanks.”

 

“Jay? Please don't shut me out like that. Ever.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's okay. Sleep now.”

 

“Stay for a while?”

 

“Sure babe.”

 

Jensen decided at stroking Jared's forehead until Jared fell asleep. 

* * *

 

 

Jared had to stay home for a few days and couldn't go shopping with Jensen. Although most of his wounds had healed, there was a gash on his face, right next to his right eye. The doctor said it would take time to heal and the scar might be there for a long time. Jared looked at his reflection in the mirror and despised himself. He wanted to look good for his prom. It was his last highschool prom, and Jensen had agreed to be his date. And Jared couldn't imagine standing next to Jensen, the top-to-bottom-perfect-as-hell Jensen, with a disgusting gash like that. Jensen would have refused to go had he been a douche bag but since he was a nice guy, he would never say a word even if he wanted to. 

 

Two strong arms wrapped around him as he stared out of his room's window, and Jensen nuzzled Jared's neck, inhaling his scent. He had not seen him for two days, given he had to get all his work done before prom, which was tomorrow. 

 

“I missed you babe.” Jensen placed a kiss on Jared's shoulder, but when he got no response, he made Jared face him. 

 

“Hey, Jare? What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?” he tried to be casual, but his words were laced with worry. 

 

Jared looked down and mumbled something that he could not understand. 

 

“What?” Jensen asked curious. 

 

“I said you shouldn't go to prom with me.”

 

“Why not Jay?”

 

“Cause I look terrible and disgusting. This gash is weird, and my arm still hurts, hell I'm still limping enough for people to notice Jensen. And you shouldn't be seen with me. You deserve so much better.”

 

Once Jensen felt that Jared was done, he held his chin and made the kid look at him. “What is this about Jay? Is it just your scar? Or is there something else you're not telling me?”

  
  


Jensen patiently waited for Jared to gather his courage before speaking again, “I'm a klutz Jensen. And pretty good at that. I mess everything up. I couldn't even fight some highschool jocks. You must be so embarrassed to have to marry me.”

 

“Baby… I'm anything but embarrassed at you. I'm proud of you, I respect you, hell Jay I… I  _ love  _ you.”

 

Jared looked up to hold Jensen's gaze, to search for a single trace of lie in them but all he saw was genuine feelings. The man before him was an open book and Jared would be lying if he said he didn't love this man;  _ his  _ man. 

 

“I… I love you too Jensen. But I…”

 

Jensen shushed him. “Jay, I love you for who you are and I don't want to change a single thing in you. And just because you couldn't fight all the jocks does not make you weak. You have no idea how I've felt about you from the first day I saw you. It was like something clicked. I just knew we were meant to be. And even if you walk away from me tomorrow, I can't. And I won't Jay.”

 

Jared's heart swelled and tears rolled down his cheeks before he could realize. 

 

“I love you Jensen.” he hugged Jensen tightly, feeling Jensen's firm hands rub his back. “I love you, I love you, I love you, so much. I can never walk away from you.”

 

“Me neither Jared. I love you so much babe.”

 

They held onto each other for a long time. Jensen started swaying them slowly. Jared didn't object and let Jensen lead him. After a few moments Jared smiled, still inhaling Jensen's scent, “Why are we waltzing in my room for no reason?”

 

Jensen smiled as he ran his fingers through Jared's messy mop of hair. “I was just trying to see if my partner could dance tomorrow.”

 

Jared pulled away slightly, just to look into Jensen's eyes, “you sure you wanna do this?”

 

“Go to prom with you? Or marry you?”

 

“Either.”

 

“Yes, and yes.”

 

Jared didn't say another word just snuggled back in Jensen's embrace, brushing his nose over Jensen's neck and exposed shoulder. 

 

“I've got your tux.” Jensen told him, still swaying, both his hands wrapped around Jared's slim waist as Jared held on to his neck. 

 

“Hmm. Thanks.”

 

“The size should be perfect. Hope you like the color.”

 

“I'll love it. Coz you brought it. Pick me up at 6 tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Jensen and Jared walked out of Jensen's car and held each other's hands. 

 

“You look handsome Mr Ackles.”

 

“You look gorgeous yourself Mr Padalecki.”

 

They smiled and blushed before Jared's mood phased and he became self conscious once again. This time again Jensen cupped his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You're perfect baby. I love you.”

 

Jared smiled, “love you too.”

 

Jensen tugged Jared and they started walking slowly towards the venue.

 

Jared loved their attires. He was wearing a white shirt with lavender colored vest and a white jacket over it. Contrasting with him, Jensen wore a white shirt and vest, accompanied by a purple jacket and a purple tie. 

 

He knew Jensen's choice would always be the best. He felt confident everytime someone stared at him when he limped and Jensen gave a squeeze to his hand. He kept smiling and walked forward. Once inside the hall, Jared was greeted by Genevieve and Danneel, his best friends. 

 

“Jared!!!!” Gen squeaked in excitement. “I'm so glad you made it. And you look so handsome.”

 

“I'm sure that's not what you chose.” Danni teased him. 

 

“You know me too well Dee. It was Jensen's choice. By the way, Gen, Danni meet Jensen. Jensen, this is Genevieve and this is Danneel.”

 

They greeted each other and Jensen quickly adjusted with the ladies. As the songs changed, people started dancing. Genevieve was pulled by Danneel to the dance floor leaving Jared and Jensen all by themselves. 

 

“You know we could dance?” Jensen smirked at Jared. 

 

“I don't like this song.” Jared scrunched his nose in disgust. 

 

Jensen tweaked his nose making him scowl. The first song ended as  _ A Thousand Years  _ by  _ Christina Perri  _ started playing. 

 

“Now this we could dance to.”Jared pulled Jensen with him and reached the middle of the dance floor. 

 

Jensen placed Jared's still injured arms gently on his shoulder as his found Jared's waist, his favourite place. They held their free hands and intertwined their fingers and started moving with the song. 

 

_ The day we met, frozen I held my breath.  _

_ Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart, beats fast…  _

 

They moved closer so that now Jared could lean on Jensen's shoulder, placing open mouthed kisses on his exposed neck. 

 

Jensen let go of Jared's other hand, resting both his hands on Jared's waist. Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's neck pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“I am so happy, my mom and dad made me sign that contract Jay. Or else I would have never met you.”

 

“I would have found you anyway Jen. Coz, I think we're kinda meant to be.”

 

Jensen smiled wide, Jared's breath ghosting over his face. “I love you Jared Padalecki. You're mine.”

 

“I love you too Jensen Ackles. I am all yours.”

 

They leaned in, Jensen closing the gap between them, pressing his lips on Jared's soft ones. He didn't move at first, but then Jared responded, kissing him back. Jensen traced Jared's lower lip with his tongue. Jared opened his mouth letting Jensen slide his tongue inside, twirling with his own. 

Jared tasted sweet, something too Jared-y and hard to explain. But Jensen knew this was his bliss. Getting to learn every bit and inch of Jared's mouth, to swallow down all those sweet noises Jared made. Jensen's one hand found its place through Jared's hair, pulling him in for more while his other hand held him tight by his waist. 

 

Jared just let his hands roam around Jensen's back. 

 

They broke apart to catch their breath, pressing their forheads together. 

 

“4 months more, and I will have you all to myself Jay. It seems so long. But I can wait for you forever baby.”

 

“Just 4 months more Jen, and we will be together forever. I love you Jensen.”

 

“I love you too Jared.”

 

“Best prom ever.”

 

This time Jared initiated the kiss, directly aiming to savor Jensen's taste as he lost himself in the sweetness of his to-be-husbands mouth. 

 

Those four months better come quick, because these two can't wait anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Part one. In the next part, there will be a wedding. A J2 wedding *cries wildly*. This series is gonna be a dream come true. I will try my best to get the second part up by next week. Please bear with me and drop some ideas for the wedding if you can. It might help me big time. Love y'all. ❤❤❤


End file.
